Zamknij się, Stiles
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, gdzie Derek jest gwiazdą sportu. A dokładnie jest gimnastykiem.


**tytuł: Zamknij się Stiles**  
 **autor: eu**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **pairing: Derek / Stiles**  
 **Seria 50 pierwszych randek**  
 **info: ten tekst paradoksalnie zaczął powstawać po tym jak znalazłam nowe hobby polegające na oglądaniu zawodów gimnastyki xD Poważnie powinniście kiedyś spróbować!**

* * *

Zmrok zapadł dopiero teraz, chociaż Stiles w ciemności siedział już od dłuższego czasu. Nie wiedział, która jest godzina, ale spodziewał się, że ojciec zaczął go już szukać. W końcu pozostawiona na stole kartka wyraźnie świadczyła o tym, że powinien wrócić na długo przed kolacją.  
Stiles nigdy się nie spóźniał, a gdy to robił - dzwonił. Taka była niepisana zasada odkąd zostali we dwóch i Szeryf Stiliński zachowywał się podobnie. Stiles dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że ich przyzwyczajenia mogą uratować mu życie.  
Kiedy rozpadało się kilka godzin wcześniej po tym jak wyszedł na spacer, Stiles bez chwili zawahania schował się do swojej ulubionej kryjówki w lesie, nie spodziewając się, że deszcz przybierze na sile i grząskie błoto zakryje jedyne możliwe do wykorzystania wyjście. Niewielka jaskinia z wąskim otworem na wysokości pięciu metrów stała się w pewnym sensie pułapką. Jakby tego było mało, część wody została zatrzymana w środku i Stiles musiał wspiąć się wyżej, by nie siedzieć po kolana w niewielkim jeziorku. Nie miał ochoty zamarznąć albo przeziębić się.  
Czas płynął bardzo powoli, gdy tylko rozważył wszystkie możliwości wydostania się z pułapki. Nie było takiej możliwości, żeby dał radę doskoczyć do jedynego okna na świat, które mu pozostało. Ani żeby mógł skorzystać z wystających korzeni drzew. Do nich też nie mógłby doskoczyć – a doskonale znał swoje możliwości. Lądowanie w wodzie byłoby wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne chociaż nie niebezpieczne.  
Siedział zatem na wystającej półce skalnej i spoglądał na niewielki kawałek nieba, na którym zaczęły pojawiać się już gwiazdy. Musiało być później niż sądził, ale nie słyszał by ktokolwiek przechodził czy nawoływał, chociaż nie było to wyjątkowo zaskakujące - jego kryjówka była bardzo głęboko w lesie, więc przed rankiem nikt nie powinien nawet przechodzić tą dróżką.  
Dlatego też Stiles nie spodziewał się, że po nie wiadomo jak długim czasie, ktoś przypadkowo dołączy do niego w niechętnym odosobnieniu. Z okrzykiem zdumienia całkiem spore ciało chlupnęło wprost do jeziorka, rozbryzgując wokół brunatne krople. Stiles zsunął się ze swojej półki, by podnieść nieznajomego. Na pewno nie chciałby dodatkowo czekać na ratunek z podtopionym nieprzytomnym ciałem.  
\- Cholera - warknął mężczyzna po ciemku szukając jakiegoś podparcia. W końcu udało mu się wstać i złapał Stilesa za rękę, jakby nie dowierzając, że ktoś jeszcze tu jest. - Zdaje się, że cię znalazłem - dodał.  
Stiles parsknął i sięgnął po telefon, żeby oświetlić niewielką przestrzeń. Latarka komórki wyczerpywała o wiele za bardzo baterię, więc starał się jej nie używać, ale była im potrzebna żeby mogli usiąść z powrotem na półce.  
\- Hop! Hop! - krzyknął przy okazji, zziębniętymi palcami wbijając klawisze.  
\- Nie trudź się. Odłączyłem się od grupy - odparł nieznajomy. - Są po drugiej stronie wąwozu.  
Stiles w końcu znalazł potrzebną aplikację i spojrzał na utytłanego w błocie mężczyznę.  
\- Mam halucynacje - odparł zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
W tym świetle nieznajomy przypominał Dereka Hale'a, ta sama postura, kwadratowa szczęka i ciemne przenikliwe oczy. Stiles był fanem Gimnastyki Akrobatycznej odkąd mama pokazała mu pierwszy raz Mistrzostwa Świata w tej dziedzinie, chcąc oderwać go chociaż na chwilę od meczów, które przeważnie oglądał z ojcem. Bardzo szybko zrozumiał, że ten sport jest po prostu genialny. Żaden inny nie wymagał takiej kontroli nad swoim ciałem, pewności siebie i cierpliwości. A Derek Hale był najlepszy.  
\- Twój ojciec wspominał, że możesz mieć zawroty głowy - odparł mężczyzna. – Niestety nie mam przy sobie insuliny.  
\- Nie to nie to - stwierdził szybko Stiles. - Wyglądasz jak Derek Hale i zjadłem wcześniej batonika.  
Chłopak usłyszał rozbawione parsknięcie, gdy mężczyzna odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia.  
\- Nazywam się Derek Hale - odparł. - Skoro masz telefon, dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś?  
\- Brak zasięgu - odpowiedział Stiliński nie siląc się nawet, by ukryć, że się otwarcie gapi. - Co ty tu robisz? To znaczy wiem, że tu spadłeś, ale skąd? No bo chyba nie z nieba? Znaczy - plątał się. - Nie powinieneś być na zawodach stanowych?  
Hale zamarł przy jednej ze ścian, spoglądając zdaje się w stronę półki na której wcześniej siedział Stiles.  
\- Chyba się tam zmieścimy - powiedział, ignorując pytanie.  
Bez chwili wahania wspiął się wyżej i wyciągnął mokrą od wody i błota dłoń.  
Stiles czuł, że i tak jest przemoknięty do szpiku kości, ale podążył za mężczyzną, który zaczął ściągać kurtkę i koszulę, obie nasiąknięte wodą po upadku. Stiliński otworzył szerzej usta i jednym sensownym co przyszło mu na myśl było zgaszenie latarki.  
\- Oszczędzam baterie. Nie wiem ile będziemy tu siedzieć - pospieszył z wytłumaczeniem, chociaż Hale o nie nie prosił.  
Derek przez krótki moment szarpał się z przylegającą do jego ciała koszulą, ale w końcu i ją odrzucił w dół.  
\- Nie możemy rozpalić ognia, a nawet jeśli by się udało to się zaczadzimy - zaczął mamrotać Stiles. Nie był fanem ciszy. A kiedy był zdenerwowany jego wrodzone gadulstwo tylko wzrastało. - Jest kilka wystających korzeni, może uda ci się wspiąć po nich. Dla mnie są za wysoko - dodał, rozważając ponownie wszystkie opcje, które dotąd odrzucił.  
\- Nie znam terenu - odparł Hale krótko i ponownie zapadła cisza.  
\- Mógłbyś zawołać - zaproponował Stiles.  
\- Są po drugiej stronie wąwozu.  
\- Albo zadzwonić.  
\- Po tej burzy nigdzie nie ma zasięgu.  
Stiles milczał przez chwilę słysząc niemal własne bicie serca. Chociaż równie dobrze mógłby to być puls Hale'a. Półka była kategorycznie za wąska. Stykali się prawie całą długością nóg, co wcale nie pomagało. We wszystkich swoich fantazjach i snach Stiles nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że na tak małej przestrzeni zostanie zamknięty akurat z Derekiem Halem i na pewno nie myślał o tym, że będzie to tak zawstydzające.  
Mężczyzna wyglądał na wyższego niż w telewizji, o ile to możliwe. Rozsiewał wokół siebie aurę pewności siebie i opanowania, jednocześnie wprawiając Stilińskiego w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie.  
\- Potłukłeś się spadając? - spytał szybko.  
Siedzenie w ciemności z mężczyzną, który nic nie mówi było niepokojące. A Derek najwyraźniej nie należał do rozmownych.  
\- Nie - odparł krótko.  
Stiles westchnął głośno i spojrzał jeszcze raz na niewielki otwór, który jako jedyny łączył ich ze światem.  
\- Więc co tu robisz? Tak ogólnie? No bo wiesz… powinieneś być w całkiem innym stanie – zaczął ponownie Stiliński czując, że ciało obok niego ponownie się spięło.  
\- Urlop – mruknął Hale.  
\- Och.  
To w zasadzie wiele wyjaśniało i jednocześnie nic. Stiles przesunął się tak, żeby dokładniej przyjrzeć się wystającym korzeniom.  
\- Urlop – powtórzył. – Ale w Beacon Hills? – nie mógł powstrzymać się od komentarza. – I to do tego w porze deszczowej? Wiesz, jest wiele dużo ciekawszych miejsc; Teneryfa, Paryż… nawet Alaska – ciągnął.  
Mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał rozbawione parsknięcie, ale Hale nie pokwapił się o odpowiedź, więc ponownie zaległa cisza. Stiles wyciągnął telefon i oświetlił część sklepienia, począwszy od miejsca, w którym stali, a skończywszy na niewielkim otworze. Korzenie wyglądały na solidne, a nawet jeśli nie, to i tak nie mieli wiele do stracenia. Na zewnątrz powoli zaczęły zbierać się chmury i rozpadać się mogło w każdej chwili. Siedzenie tutaj w czasie kolejnej ulewy było cholernie kiepskim pomysłem, tym bardziej, jeśli ekipa ratunkowa faktycznie była tak daleko.  
\- Podsadzisz mnie? – spytał, oświetlając konkretne miejsce tuż ponad nimi. Gdyby Derek w pionie podniósł go do góry i może lekko porzucił, dalej poszłoby jak z płatka.  
\- Co? – zdziwił się Hale. – Chcesz się wspinać?  
\- Niedokładnie. Myślałem wcześniej o tym, żeby wykorzystać te wystające korzenie, ale nie miałem szans, żeby dostać się do żadnego interesującego punktu startu. Widzisz – wskazał palcem, ignorując to, że Hale patrzył na niego jak na idiotę. – Ten tutaj jest mocniejszy i prawie jak obręcz. Gdybym się rozhuśtał, mógłbym przeskoczyć dalej i…  
\- Przeskoczyć?! – parsknął z niedowierzaniem Derek.  
\- Najwyżej wyląduję w wodzie – warknął Stiles. – Zresztą nie o to chodzi. Pytam czy mnie podsadzisz, bo sam chyba jesteś w stanie stąd wyjść z tego co mówiłeś… - urwał, czekając na odpowiedź Hale'a.  
Przez chwilę ponownie się nie odzywali i Stiles niemal słyszał swój przyspieszony oddech. Derek zadarł głowę do góry i przez naprawdę długi moment kontemplował powierzchnię sklepienia.  
\- Ile ważysz? – spytał nagle Hale.  
Stiles poczuł iskierki nadziei kiełkujące w jego klatce piersiowej.  
\- Około 70 kilogramów – odparł natychmiast.  
\- Około?  
\- Mniej więcej.  
\- Mniej czy więcej? – dopytał jeszcze raz Hale.  
Stiles wyłączył latarkę.  
\- Mniej – odparł w końcu. – To jak będzie? – spytał. – Podsadź mnie tylko, a dalej sobie poradzę.  
Hale parsknął.  
\- Niech zgadnę; wspinasz się po drzewach i jesteś dzieckiem puszczy.  
\- W zasadzie gram w lacrosse'a i mam nie najgorsze wyczucie równowagi.  
\- Spadniesz, korzenie są mokre.  
\- A ty mnie złapiesz – odparł szybko Stiles. – Dam ci znać jeśli zacznę się zsuwać – dodał.  
Kolejne westchnięcie.  
\- Czy twój telefon ma wbudowaną latarkę? – spytał Stiliński, gdy cisza się przedłużała. – Bo potrzebne będzie mi trochę światła. Potem oświetlę wszystko z góry, żebyś na ślepo czasem nie skręcił karku.  
\- Jeszcze się nie zgodziłem – warknął Hale nagle zirytowany, ale Stiles zignorował to.  
\- Nie powiedziałeś też nie, więc to rozważasz.  
Derek sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął komórkę, jak domyślał się Stiliński. Delikatne światło rozproszyło ciemność w najbliższym otoczeniu, gdy wybierał potrzebną aplikację i wyszukał odpowiednie miejsce na skale, żeby ustawić telefon pod odpowiednim kątem. Spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na Stilesa, który z nerwów zagryzł wargi.  
\- Przyspieszony kurs dla początkujących gimnastyków – warknął z niechęcią Hale. – Nie patrz w dół, będę tam cały czas. Jeśli zsuniesz się prostopadle, na pewno cię złapię. Nie staraj się na siłę rozkołysać ciała, wykorzystaj wcześniejszy ruch, by zrobić kolejny. I…  
\- Patrz gdzie skaczesz – dopowiedział Stiles.  
\- Patrz gdzie spadasz – poprawił go Hale.  
Stiles zacisnął wargi w wąską linię i wytarł o spodnie lekko spocone dłonie. Przyszły mistrz olimpijski czy nie, Hale naprawdę zaczynał działać mu na nerwy. Nagle totalne opanowanie, które podziwiał na ekranie telewizora przestało mu się wydawać takie pociągające.  
\- Mały zakład? – spytał z pewną dozą pewności siebie nagle się prostując.  
Derek spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony, ale szybko zmarszczył brwi, gdy Stiles wyciągnął ręce do góry i naciągnął część mięśni, które zdążyły się zastać odkąd został uwięziony.  
\- Podnosisz mnie, chwytam się u góry, balans, przeskok – wskazał palcem kolejne etapy swojej planowanej wędrówki. – Chwytam się tam – wskazał na kępkę korzeni niedaleko wyjścia. – I wychwyt – zakończył szybko.  
\- Yhy – mruknął Hale, analizując jego plan. – A jeśli utkniesz, będę musiał cię ściągnąć w dół…  
\- Nie utknę – warknął Stiles. – Zaufaj mi, nie utknę. Więc zakład? – spytał.  
Derek wykrzywił wargi w niezbyt czytelnym grymasie.  
\- O co? – zadał rzeczowe pytanie.  
\- Jeśli mi się uda, a jestem o tym przekonany. Wybierzesz się na kolację do mojej przyjaciółki – odparł Stiles.  
\- Przyjaciółki?  
\- Jest fanką gimnastyki, zawsze ogląda wszystkie zawody i ci kibicuje. Można by ją nazwać psychofanką – parsknął Stiles przypominając sobie ile gadżetów Laura ma u siebie w domu. Zdjęcia z Derekiem Halem, jego autografy i Bóg wie co jeszcze. – I nie powiesz jej, że ją tak nazwałem.  
Mężczyzna skrzywił się nieznacznie i Stiliński wiedział dlaczego. Hale nie cierpiał żadnych konferencji, spotkań z prasą, o prywatnych wypadach nie wspomniawszy.  
\- Przecież i tak nie wierzysz, że mi się uda – zaczął Stiles, ale Derek bez zbędnego komentarza pochylił się i splótł dłonie w charakterystyczny koszyczek, robiąc Stilińskiemu miejsce na stopę.  
\- Jeśli ci się nie uda, na twojej głowie zostaną dziennikarskie hieny, które zebrały się wraz z akcją poszukiwawczą. Będziesz musiał ich jakoś przekonać, że wyjechałem z miasta.  
Stiles wyszczerzył się szeroko i oparł dłonie na ramionach mężczyzny.  
\- Na raz, na dwa, na trzy – zaczął odliczanie i poczuł jak jego własne odbicie od ziemi jest wspierane przez dodatkową parę mięśni. Oderwał się od podłoża i zadarł głowę do góry bez chwili zawahania wyciągając ręce przed siebie. Sekundę później ściskał w dłoni kawałek korzenia, który odrobinę obluzował się, rozdzierając część ziemi, w której był osadzony. – Jest ok – powiedział, spoglądając w dół pomimo wcześniejszych słów Hale'a.  
Stiles nie był wybitnym sportowcem. Gdyby Derek dopytał, w końcu powiedziałby mu, że mecze lacrosse'a spędza głównie na ławce. Nie miał potrzebnej do tego sportu agresji, która pchałaby go dalej i pozwalała mu taranować przeciwnika. Nie był też typem, który dobrze radzi sobie w drużynie. Jednak jeśli trzeba było polegać na samym sobie, Stiles naprawdę dawał radę.  
Dlatego bez wahania napiął mięśnie brzucha i rozbujał się lekko w tył i w przód. Nie zamierzał się spieszyć, bo wiedział, że to jedyna okazja. Jeśli teraz spadnie, Hale raczej go już nie podsadzi, a wspinaczka po mokrej ścianie była niemożliwa.  
Poczuł jak twarde drewno rozcina mu lekko dłoń i wiedział, że nie może już dłużej czekać. Wziął głębszy oddech i w maksymalnym punkcie odchylenia puścił się jedynej podpory. Nie miał czasu cieszyć się, że udało mu się chwycić kolejny korzeń, bo zgodnie z planem, zawinął nogi i skierował się wprost do niewielkiego wyjścia. Mięśnie brzucha spięły się boleśnie w proteście, ale koniec końców wykonały powierzone im zadania i wsunął się bez gracji na mokrą trawę. Podczołgał się do dziury w ziemi i ponownie wyszczerzył, gdy jasne światło latarki go oślepiło.  
\- Laura Argent, wstępnie o siedemnastej – powiedział. – Podjadę po ciebie jeśli nie masz samochodu.  
Z dołu odpowiedziało mu rozbawione parsknięcie, więc niezwłocznie wyciągnął własny telefon. Ostrożnie ustawił latarkę w ten sposób, żeby nie oślepić mężczyzny, ale okazało się to zbędne, bo Hale był już w połowie drogi do wyjścia. Bez pośpiechu rozbujał się i powtórzył manewry Stilesa sprzed kilku minut. Chwile potem obaj stali na zewnątrz, a Stiliński nie mógł przestać się szczerzyć.  
\- No to teraz do domu – rzucił jeszcze, kierując się w dobrze sobie znanym kierunku.  
Nie musiał sprawdzać czy Hale ruszył za nim. Doskonale czuł obecność większego ciała.

ooo

Prawie czterdzieści minut później Stiles dojrzał pierwsze migające światła radiowozów i ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się przed tym, by nie rzucić się biegiem do przodu. Wędrówka po ciemku, po lesie, gdy ponownie zaczęło lać zmęczyła go niemożliwie. A sądząc po ciężkim oddechu Hale'a, on też miał dość.  
Tłumek, który zebrał się pod namiotami, był zaskakująco duży. Stiles bez trudu rozpoznał zastępcę ojca oraz matkę Scotta, która czekała pod karetką wraz z apteczką i opatrywała kilka zadrapań, które musiały powstać podczas poszukiwań. O dziwo, dojrzał nawet trenera oraz Laurę, o której wspominał Derekowi, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego niż wyszczerzyć się szczęśliwie, gdy zamachał do zebranych.  
\- Stiles! – krzyknął ktoś z tłumku i pani McCall niemal natychmiast oderwała się od przylepiania plastra jednemu z policjantów.  
\- Nic mi nie jest – odparł.  
\- Hale jest z nim! – krzyknął ktoś jeszcze.  
Zrobiło się trochę zamieszania, gdy lekarz poświecił mu latarką prosto w oczy, a jedna z pielęgniarek sprawdzała poziom cukru w jego krwi. Nie czuł się senny, ale wiedział, że to mogło być złudne. Derek zniknął gdzieś z boku, więc Stiles wyciągnął rękę i zamachał w kierunku Laury, która przysunęła się bliżej, okrywając się szczelnie peleryną przeciwdeszczową.  
\- Cześć Laur – przywitał się półszeptem.  
\- Cześć Stiles – odparła kobieta. – Twój tata jest z Kate. Zastępca właśnie informuje ich przez krótkofalówkę, że jesteś cały i zdrowy.  
Stiliński poruszył sugestywnie głową w bok, więc Laura zajrzała za karetkę, uśmiechając się ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Masz z nim jutro kolację – odparł Stiles.  
Argent spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
\- Z Derekiem? – spytała.  
\- Dokładnie – odparł z dumą Stiliński. – Wygrałem zakład. Umówiłem was na siedemnastą, więc lepiej, żeby Kate schowała broń – zażartował.  
Hale tymczasem podszedł bliżej, więc Stiles wyszczerzył się, obwijając ciasno kocem. Właśnie miał ich wzajemnie przedstawić, gdy na niewielką łączkę wpadła jak burza Kate Argent, ciągnąc za sobą szeryfa Stilińskiego i mężczyznę w drogim garniturze, który wyglądał na totalnie zniszczony. Kobieta przebyła drogę dzielącą ich w ciągu kilku sekund i pchnęła Hale'a na drzwi karetki.  
\- Laur, powiedz twojemu bratu, fiutowi, że jeśli jeszcze raz zniknie swojemu menadżerowi to osobiście go postrzelę – warknęła. – Ten matoł – krzyknęła wskazując palcem na mężczyznę, który z trudem łapał dech w piersi – prawie mnie zastrzelił! Kto mu w ogóle wydał pozwolenie na broń?! – warknęła, wyciągając zza paska niewielki pistolet.  
Stiles nie słuchał dalej, bo jedyne co mógł zrobić to patrzeć w kompletnym szoku na Dereka i Laurę, którzy próbowali za wszelką cenę uspokoić Kate. Tymczasem Szeryf Stiliński w końcu dotarł na miejsce i pytał go co się stało, i czy dobrze się czuje. A Stiles jedyne co mógł zrobić to gapić się z szeroko otwartymi oczami na kompletne zamieszanie, którego nie do końca rozumiał.  
\- Jesteście rodzeństwem? – spytał słabo, przypominając sobie wszystkie rozmowy z Laurą, które przeprowadzili przez trzy lata.  
Kate przestała w końcu grozić, ale nie oddała broni właścicielowi. Derek co prawda po nią sięgnął, ale Argent uderzyła go w dłoń.  
\- Nie waż się – warknęła. – Dopóki jestem w odległości strzału od Deatona nie ma mowy, żeby odzyskał broń.  
Stiles wciągnął więcej powietrza do płuc, zastanawiając się czy nie wrzasnąć, ale to było dla niego za wiele. Wysunął się z karetki i usiadł w radiowozie ojca, ale zanim zdążył się na dobre zadomowić, w radiu odezwał się głos dyspozytora.  
\- Jedynka, zgłoś się.  
\- Tu jedynka – odparł, naciskając przycisk na gruszce.  
\- Cześć Stiles. Zawołaj tatę, osunięcie terenu za Główną ulicą. Straż pożarna jest już w drodze, ale przydadzą się wszystkie ręce.  
\- Ok, bez odbioru – powiedział, wysuwając się z radiowozu.  
Grupka pod karetką wciąż o czymś rozprawiała, a szeryf właśnie odwoływał część ochotników, którzy brali udział w poszukiwaniach. Nie żeby to było coś specjalnego na tym terenie. Niemal dwa razy w miesiącu ktoś zauważał brak członka rodziny i akcje rozpoczynały się na nowo. Las, zapadliska i rzeka sprzyjały nieprzewidzianym wypadkom.  
Kate spojrzała na niego, więc pokręcił przecząco głową, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie. Nie sądził, żeby przegapiła jego wcześniejsze pytanie. Miał okazję zapoznać się z jej obserwacyjnymi zdolnościami podczas polowań, w których brała udział. Nic nie umknęło jej uwadze, odkąd ją znał.  
Złapał pierwszego z napotkanych policjantów i przekazał mu komunikat, po chwili dłuższego zamieszania poczuł na ramieniu dłoń ojca.


End file.
